Order of the Krayt Dragon
- ) *The Vessel Pernicus-( - ) *The Suncrusher-( - ) |founded=c. |fragmented= |dissolved= |restored= |affiliation=* * *Shertana family |era=* * }} The Order of the Krayt Dragon, also known as the Dark Congregation of the Sith was a quasi-religous, non- sect which was founded by Deadric Shertana. It was founded in just 1 year after after he discovered an Ancient on . With the help of Nyssa Veris it expanded exponentially in the first few years.. It was considered as an illegitimate Order by & . It was formed on the behalf of , whom resided in the said holocron. His goal; to create a small / militia capable of undermining the , , and by extension the . The reason behind this is that Kaan through discovered that it was who orchestrated the 's demise. After his return, through the holocron, from , he viewed this mission as the next best thing: The elimination of it and a new incarnation of the Brotherhood rising to power. Deadric Shertana, however, did not share the same enthusiasm. He placated the spirit enough to have him instruct him in the way of the , but didn't follow his instructions to the letter. Deadric Shertana, now Darth Varice, had one thing on his mind: power. He viewed Kaan's objectives as to straight-forward and opted to keep it small and under the 's radar. It's membership contained mostly and or s. However, at a time when they were vying for power and numbers, no was ever turned down, unlike the , which feature an almsot entirely human or Near-Humanroster. Their name, Order of the Krayt Dragon which was hardly ever spoken, was based off of Darth Varice being facinated with the wonderous as a young adult. He saw them as strong, fearsome, and hardy; everything his order should be. They were the bringers of death, the takers of , as life. In a way was their mascot. Their patron god, the epitome of everything they should strive to be. They still valued teachings, despite their preoccupation with the point in case, the way Deadric Shertana coveted Lord 's until the day he died. History Seeds of Fruition and Rise to Power(4 BBY-0 BBY) Dark Origins on Korriban In , after getting back in-touch with Nyssa Veris, Deadric Shertana journeyed to , originally seeking eldritch knowledge that would loosen the grip the and his heir, had on the galaxy by use of the . Under her advice Deadric traveled to the former ancient homeworld alone. For months, he searched, until coming upon an ancient, arcane tucked in a tomb. The item called out to him through . Contained therein was the self-conscious spirit of , the and supposed maker of the item. When Deadric asked him waht he knew of defeating other Sith, the specter had teh idea to train the man in the long since forgotten ways of the . For a the first few month, Deadric trained with the ghost of . Learning a great deal about the dark side, without yet falling prey to it. However after a while Deadric began to grow slightly mad, the ill effects of inhabiting a planet radiating with the dark side. He packed what relics he had found on the planet and returning to , to the village of . For several days he tried to reintegrate back into his former life as a instructor, Unfortunately, his time on had tainted him irreversibly. He no longer trusted his former and his other students, and became dangerously paranoid. Deadric rationalized that they wished to take his treasures from him to ultimately gain their secret knowledge, to turn it on to Deadric himself, in response to him abandoning them. He could only rely on one person, his former lover, Nyssa Veris. It had transpired as she had planned, and Deadric had been converted to the . She had no reason to hide behind her benevolent visage anymore and revealed his was the only way they could be together. She had to use deceit to bring them closer together. After he had confided, that Lord had contacted him she was eager to learn more. He did not tell her all the details, as he coveted the holocrons and saber he had procured at the . She begged him to teach her the ways, and he relented, making her the first apprentice of the Order. Founding the Dread Temple They relocated to Deadric's original of far from the 's prying eyes, after winning a sizeable on the desert world. After hiring some hand to maintain the farm, he and his wife began traveling the galaxy searching for young . The trek which lasted a year or so, yielded many Initiates into the order. Apex of Power(1 ABY-2 ABY) Attack on Dread Temple & Subsequent Decline(1 ABY-14 ABY) Mellichae malcontent with his position snitched to the emporer about the Dread Temples location in attempt to get in good and perhaps in a "legitimate" sith order. Death of Overlord and Subsequent Fragmentation(1 ABY-33 ABY) Legacy of the Order Some of the key members holocrons wer found by Darth Krayt. After finding them he subsequently absorbed them itno One Sith Organization & Structure The ranks and structure of the order is a corruption of the structure of the . As Lord and his Brotherhood, were direct inspirations for Deadric, everything could not be followed completely. Deadric picked and chose what parts he wanted to include in his sect and thus changed their funtion accordingly. He knew that he could not make the same mistake that Kaan did, and opted to keep the order's numbers small and centralize power. He formulated a way of focusing power on the fewand having it trickl down in the shape of a pyramid. This way, one's underlings were significantly less powerful than their master, keeping the balance of power concrete. The death of one's superior seemed the only way for advancement. Dark Lord of the Sith Deadric knew that there needed to be balance and a sense of absolute leadership in his new Sith Order. He knew this so well that he crowned his two apprentices with the title, , as not to give them a reason to overthrow him for the ancient coveted title. The three would make up his Dark Triumvirate replacing a in older orders. In his mind, the two apprentices formed a sort of checks and balance system, each constantly doubting the other and both trying to undermine each other while theoretically loyal to Deadric. While per traditional ranks of the , Shertana should be the only , as the rank had normally been the dark reflection the 's . With him being the penultimate master, and his apprentices being Sith Lords. However, he christened his two apprentices "Darth", which he assumed was a contraction of "Dark Lord of the Sith", then subsequently giving them subtitles, akin to a title as a way to differentiate their roles in the new order. Titles: *'Overlord' - An Overlord in Deadric's order was the ultimate authority in all matter regarding the order. Sith Lord In Deadric's sect, s acted as military captains leading at underlings. Each was allowed to take only two Sith Warriors from their unit and intimately train them. The rest would be under their charge as Sith Warriors recieving a far less education in the than a would. Most of all the Sith Lord's were s to the true Sith way. Sith Marauder A in Deadric's order was previously, a Sith Warrior who had a dedicated Sith Lord as a . They were not allowed to be taught Sith knowledge despite their name. They were more akin to an intimately trained much closer to the than the marauders of the passed. They would come to serve as elite warrior-leuitenants, enforcers of the order's codes, &assasins for assignments that valued finesse rather than brute force. Sith Warriors More akin to or perhaps 's than their namesake the Sith Warriors were governed by the Sith Lord captains and if applicable his Marauders, aswell. They were divided in up to 6 units, corresponding with a certain Sith Lord. These units were 8 to 10 stong depending if they had any Marauders apprentices or not. At this stage they were awarded a red . Albeit, one of lower quality than other higher ranking members. Sith Adept A beginner in learnin the ways of the darkside. This ranks is analgous to the 's Initiate rank. They would be trained by the available Sith Warriors and Sith MArauders at the Sith Shadows A group of lowly-thugs and mercenaries compared to their commanders, quite a few exhibited an aptitude for the Force during their tenure with the order. Most, unfortunately for the order, were of the ordinary variety. They were your everyday minions, mercenaries, soldier, and assitant. Everyone who wasn't and undergoing training at the Dread Temple was to be considered a Sith Shadow. In modern parlance, however, mostly the warrior-types were called Sith Shadow's by name. Their were usually, the variants amongst them: *' Shadows:' Discovering their connection to the force after associating with the sect, or during their time fighting for them. They usually excelled at their duties more than the others due to their nature. As they were drawn from all other Shadows, and had the potential to manipulate , they were next in line to become Initiates. When the time was right, if they so chose they would be promoted and taught the ways of the . If drawn from the Devotee, it is likely that the Initiate would rise through the ranks of the order quickly. Their main goal being to please their Dark Lords and for teh advancement of teh order as a whole. Likewise, if drawn from the mercenary it is like the Initiate would be driven by curiosity and the possibility of harnessing the untapped power they had seen being used by their commanders, time and time before. *'Devotee Shadows:' What they lacked in Force-atunement, they made up for in unwavering devotion to the and their disciples. The did everything from fighting to tending to the whims of the individual Sith. They hope to someday become , or at the very least be ushered in riding the coattails of the success of the order. These " , would do most anything for the Order, even willingly face death. *'Mercenary Shadows:' This include all types of employed galactic citizens, ranging from hire-guns to mechanics to other less glamourous occupations. They were valued less because of their ambiguous loyalty, and their expendability. Most, if not all, value the more than the lives of others, a mark of true greed found in most Sith. However, they have been known to betray their closest allies, at the most opportunistic time imaginable, also a trait of the Sith coincidently. Either way, they exhibited the very qualities of most Sith throughout the ages. The real advantage, fortunately for the order, was their availability. Almost every cantina in the known galaxy, at any-given time, had at least one looking for a dirty job, much to the delight of the order. Notable Members Whom Survived the Dread Temple Massacre At the height of their power, circa , the order had approximately 160-180 members. Nine Sith, Around 80 Dark Jedi, approximately 150 Initiates and between counteless thugs & mercenaries who served as soldiers and minions. However, in mid- , the once minor threat could no longer be ignored. , sent , along with serval members of the Empire drawn from his to dispatch of the blaphemous cult. As an assault was brought down upon the Dread Temple, many of the order's lower-classed members lost their lives. In the end about one-sixth of the members made it out to alive. The survivors assembled at the Mos Eisley starport and jettisoned in Deadric's personal ship, Dark Lords of the Sith (Sith Masters) The Dark Triumvirate: * Overlord - Darth Varice * Lord Consult - Darth Sureptis * Lord Surrogate - Darth Rancor Sith Lords (Sith apprentices) * Lord Asher Shertana * Lord Drakus * Lord Exanima * LadyNalasa * Lord Tyrian Nervad * Lord Boraz Tane Sith Marauders (Dark Jedi masters) *The Storm Lord *Darkstalker *Biruss Fyrg *Lusa Vaer *A'Den'nat *Vin-Di Navahr *Trel Faraz *Variana Bolus *Axila Cyndo *Amal Raltin Sith Warriors (Dark Jedi apprentices} Lord Asher's Men *Astina Duress Lord Drakus's Men *Tyra Loran *Keneti Goraai Lord Exanima's Men *Or-Sin-Nadir *Mellichae Lord Nervad's Men Lady Nasala's Men *Arctis Kilgann *Quillara Adeen *Orchi Bengal Sith Neophytes (Dark Jedi Initiates) *Corelis Bracken *Aldar Bentarek *Kadoc Darshan *Saurik *S'ila Mora Sith Shadows (Minions) For more Information see: Fallen Members of the Order The losses that resulted from the Dread Temple Massacre were so horrible that a small epitaph was made, carved in stone, and displayed on-board the Suncrusher. Although the order did not honor the dead , they figured that such a offering might pull that Darth Varice and his followers attained in . Stolen from a {pirate}} Activities & Doings Ceremonies Behind the Scenes The Order of the Krayt Dragon's ranks & roles are heavily influenced by organized crime, in particular the Italian-American [[wikipedia:La Costa Nostra|mafia].